blue moon
by sarahkatherine156
Summary: Bella is a vampire hunter, Edward a vampire. can they really be togethor? and all in the mist of this. a war is coming that has been prophecized since the beginning of the Hunters. EXB
1. preface

Taking a deep breath, I looked at both Renee and Phil on the couch. This will hurt, I knew for both Renee and myself.

"I'm leaving" I said abruptly, standing in front of them on the couch. Both Phil and Renee looked up surprised. Renee's expression was confused and pain at the same time.

"what? why? Bella…I-"

"no stop' I interrupted her, trying to calm myself in the very least before I spoke again. "I think it's time to get to know Charlie anyways" I said quietly, thinking of anything to calm her down, I did not say on single lie. I would like to get know Charlie, through I know him better than most, I knew so little. My mother also needed me to leave, she needed to be with her husband, Phil, and be happy, be normal without me in her way.

Those of my kind are like this, I sighed once more as I watched my mothers face crumple into a depressed looking face.

_I'm sorry_ I thought, walking outside to call him, luckily he called first.

"How did she take it?" he asked abruptly, a hint of worry lingered in his voice.

"She might be disappointed, but she'll be fine"

"Good, I'll expect you in weak tops"

"Yes sir" I murmured as the line went dead.

I then walked in the house, avoiding both Phil and Renee in the light whit living from which they sat in and went into my own little room.


	2. Chapter 1

**This is it!! The first chapter! Please review and tell me what you think…XD woots. And know here we go…*drum role*…CHAPTER ONE!!!**

Chapter one

After I got off the plane I gathered my stuff and sat down on a bench to wait for Charlie, many really confusing thoughts came that I don't even understand, but most of all was…exactly how dangerous is it in Forks. I shook my head,_ no, it's not like it's the city or something_ I thought, not really noticing Charlie sneaking up from behind me and grabbing me by the shoulders. I yelped in surprise.

"That…was…not fair" I gasp, surprised and scared at the same time. For a moment there I thought he was a vampire.

"You need to be more alert Bella… other wise you won't go far in being a Hunter" he said solemnly, then after a moment had a grin on his face.

"Glad your back Bella, since the last time you've been here I have been graving some lasagna" I smiled, and grabbed some bags.

"Well that's going to have to wait, considering I have none with me" he nodded and grabbed my other bag and guitar case and we walked to his unit…A.K.A his police car.

I looked back quickly to check for any vampires, none in the area at the time. The hint word is, at the time.

***~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~***

_A family of vampires, plus two newborn on the loose, 5 others on the border where the wolves are keeping them subdued._ This thought scares me more than it should. I shook my head and glad that at least I'm not in Italy.

I sighed, turned off my computer and grabbed my gear that lay beside me, time for a security check, my outfit laid with the weapons I normally use at this time of the night, giving myself a mischievous smile I jumped out of the window. Thanking god I didn't break a bone… knowing full well how reckless of me to do that, especially knowing how klutzy I am. **(The outfit is on my profile, also the weapons that are passed down are there too)**

I landed on the ball of my feet and crouched, checking to see if anyone saw me. I smiled as I felt my speed go inhumanly fast. I quickly thought how hunters, in the own way, are supernatural as werewolves and vampires are. But unlike vampires we are human, and unlike wolves we stay in our human forms. But it doesn't put aside how we are as fast as a vampire or demon, and as strong as both wolves and vampires are too. Some are even as strong put together.

As I thought this, I made it appear as if I was unaware of the sneaking vampire behind me, no doubt one of those newborns.

**Woohoo! Ok, I know its short, believe its bugging me right know, and the reason it took me so long to post this is because my computer was being mean to me and kept on exiting and not saving this chapter. Anyhow…Review!!! Its gold I swear!**


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The sweet air cooled my thoughts, reprocessing the process to think, I walked quietly, like a big cat, a lion, preying its food, not letting the vampire notice I notice him.

As I walk through the streets, waiting quietly and as patiently as I can, I think about my cousins back in Poland. Hunting what they hunt, Demons, I laugh quietly to myself. What's the difference between demons and vampires? Don't they both hurt people, kill them. Then that thought process brings me to some humans themselves, serial killers, abusive boyfriend/girlfriends, people whom don't even know what there doing, vampires aren't that different from after all. Some don't even know what there doing...'course some remain clueless, and then there are those that do not and keep on rampaging. _What's the point? _I suddenly ask myself, and my expression became confused all the same.

At the moment the vampire took it upon himself to attack me, nearly taking me by surprise. Before he managed to grab me or even pounce on me I did a sudden back flip? Landing on the balls of my feet right behind him, I had my swords beside me.

His red eyes did not surprise me as I ran towards me, I only smirked and continued to play along, glad to finally get some good exercise after the plane trip.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**APOV**

"Someone's hunting"

I said, sitting in my usual spot on the couch, jaspers lap.

"WHAT?" Emmett exasperated, Edward as usual was silent. Looking through the memory I have of the vision.

"In Forks? But –"

"It's not what you think Emmett" Edward murmured, and then turned to me

"Are you sure?"

I nodded in reply and once again in went in deep silent/mental conversation with Carlisle, whom in return just looked right back at me and sighed.

"I thought they were extinct by know" he said after a while, everyone but Edward, Carlisle, and myself were deeply confused.

"There's a hunter here, I don't know who she is, but there's one in town."

After a moment of more silence, Esme spoke up, looking out the window.

"What about chief Swan thou? He seemed to be a bit… different. Like something was different about him then there is about every other human"

"Yea" I said and then looked at everyone else.

Why is a Hunter in Forks? And how is her future entwined with ours?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**BPOV**

Swiftly I let the body fall on ground corrupted with fire, watching it burn on the pavement, after a while the fire went cold as the whole body itself turned to dust and went out completely.

I sighed, and went on walking, putting back my swords in their sheath behind my back I, having my eye on the race track down the street, they may be a gas station, but they sell one heck of a frapuchino. **(I know I spelt that one wrong! Urg)**

When I finally got there, I sat down in all night subway that was connected to the gas station and waited. Not sure yet what I'm waiting for, but…I waited.

"Nice job back there, Bella"

I looked up, seeing 2 old men in front of me, one on a wheel chair the other beside him. I noted they are both Indians and I realized whom the one in the wheel chair is.

"Billy? What the heck are you doing here so early, its 1 in the morning, I'm fixing to go home myself"

"I'm here with Sam and old Quil, he thought he would search around town for those two vampires" he said, pointing out the other old man beside him and the young man coming towards us. When I looked at him I realized with a laugh that he has taken up his ancestry, you could easily tell, if you no what to look for, that he is in fact a werewolf.

I smiled and stood up as he sat the tray down that he was holding on my table and offered a hand, I shook it.

"Here, sit. I'm sorry to leave. But it appears that I cannot skip school tomorrow and I really need to get to bed" he nodded and gave me a firm handshake.

When I really looked at Billy I noticed the look he gave me, it wasn't a look he gave me when I was a child. It was like he respected me more, it was the same look he would gave my father when we would come oh so often in the summers I came and visit.

"Nice to meet you Sam, I hope we meet again," I smiled giving him a hand shake, I did the same thing with old Quil and left. Rubbing the back of my beck in irritation as I did so. I was still waiting for something. But what the heck is it?

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**ok, three pages. **

**I want to go further. **

**But the next chapter is in process of being written in my spiral and it goes for a good title….SCHOOL STARTS!! **

**Don don don….**

**What will happen?**


	4. Chapter 3 the cullens

I heard my alarm go off, but it was only feint. From out of my covers I reached over and pressed the snooze button, quickly glancing to see what time it is.

7:30

_Damn _I thought, knowing I would have to actually get up.

As soon as I was up, dressed and ready to travel the world, literally, I walked downstairs and gat an apple before I ran out yelling "Bye cha-DAD!" Over my shoulder, I stopped in my tracks as soon as I saw a red truck. Chuckling from behind me Charlie swung his arm over my shoulders with a huge smile on his plastered his face.

Looking at it I decided I can not lie, I absolutely love this red truck (**my moms friend is borrowing my twilight book, so I cant figure out what year is her truck...dag nab it**) smiling I gave him a hug and ran towards the truck, running backwards for a moment as he tossed the keys to me. Catching them I shoved my bag on the other end of the truck and turned it on.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I'm happy to find out that no one other then 2 other students and the teacher staff are at school. Being 10 minutes early seems to have that effect.

Parking my truck in place, I started towards the main office inside the school.

"May I help you?" the attendant in the office said as I walk in, flashing a small smile, I replied.

"Yea, I'm Isabella Swan" realization shot through her face before she smiled back at me and handed some papers.

"You'll need to get your teachers to sign this sheet"

I nodded and left, looking around the quiet hallway's, deciding I rather sit outside I popped my ipod's earphones in my ears and closed my eye's as I sit on the bench I found. I let my self get lost in the world of Debussy. Considering I had it on shuffle, it wasn't long until it switch to linkin park **(probably spelt that wrong)**. I opened my eyes to see a bunch of people coming in. I sighed as I looked at my cell to see what time it is, 2 more minutes and the bell is about to ring. Getting up I paused on the song I was listing to and turned off my ipod. A lot of eyes flew in my direction as I walked in a more noticeable area, heading for my first period.

_And here we go again, more attention that I do not need or want_ I thought, wishing that this town wasn't so small, I know perfectly well that most likely know all about me that Charlie would have said, 17 year old daughter of the chief from phoenix, just grand.

I almost fell when I saw the group that stood in my way in the hallway, surprising the most I have ever been surprised in my life, even when I'm being my normal klutzy self.

Quickly, I grabbed an open locker and looked into 5 pair of golden eyes staring at me. They may not be red, but I could defiantly tell what they are. Vampires.

The very kind I am sworn to hunt to the very last one,_ but they have golden eyes!!_ A part of me argued, I disagreed with a strong response. There dangerous to man kind, no matter what color their eyes are, for I know they could have some contacts on.

Still staring at them, I straighten myself up. Brushing myself nervously, through I don't know why. I've never been nervous with their kind in my whole entire life.

I suddenly realized something

I am totally defenseless against them, even if I may have the strength.

I am totally defenseless against these vampires, vampires in forks Washington, vampires in forks high. Oh god.

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*

**Epov**

Alice said we'll see her today, it still hit me by surprise that vampire hunters still exist, through Carlisle tells us that her kind are not the same hunters that were like is father when he was human. But they are actually made to hunt, he left it at that, not saying anything else… even through his mind.

"She'll be coming down our way in 5 seconds" Alice whispered too low for any human to hear, breaking my train of thought. Humans around us started to murmur and think about her, no one had a real clear view of what she looks like. Irritating me all the more.

I then caught a whiff of something that smelled wonderful, almost like freesia, I stiffened. Looking into a pair of wide brown eyes I find that I am caught off guard, the monster in me starts to rattle, holding it with the best of my ability I gritted my teeth.

**(I guess I should stop here….buuuuuuut, I really don't wanna)**

**BPOV**

Taking in a few secounds I regained my posture and composed myself, I realized that I am indeed full of wonder, never the less I glare at them. Which is pretty much all I can do, considering they all are under Charlie's protection, which means I can't do a thing about it.

Taking a step forward I sighed in frustration and brushed passed them. Noting the bronze hair one stiffen more then he already was as the wind hit me, I smirked and left. Really nervous and off balance inside.

As soon as I left them there, I became immediately jumped with many questions from many people, none of which I was really wasn't paying attention to. Side glancing back I heard the pixie like one whisper to low for others to hear, "she's certainly different" I begin to wonder what that suppose to mean as I entered my first period.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**okey dokes, there it goes, and I have a good title for this one….*drum role* …..the cullens….okay neither mind its not that creative but hey…it's the moring, my mind isn't being that creative.**

**So….pa-leaseeeeeee review, I really need to know what ya'll guys think, I don't care if you think its horriable, tell me!!! **

**Anyhow…yea, ill start working on the next chapter.**

**Btw… key chart, **

**!*!*! means to Epov, EMpov, Jpov**

**~*~*~ means Bpov, Apov, Rpov**

**to the next chapter…(ps sorry it took me so long to upload this chapter, been kind of busy)**


	5. Chapter 4 invitation

Through out the day, I did not like the fact that at least one of them were in all my classes but 3. In fact, it only made it harder to calm down; it really isn't that easy knowing there's five vampires in the same school as you filled with humans. But most of all of them, I realize who infuriates me the most. Bronze hair dude… other wise known as Edward Cullen, as I later found out. _Why does he make me so mad?_

I remember in biology, how I had to sit directly beside him. And since I couldn't do anything about it, I watch with curiosity as he stiffened, clinched his fist, and his eyes turned coal black. It did not surprise me at all about his eyes. But why act such a way, I have been studying them all day, and they all seem pretty cool around humans, calm and collect… well with the exception of Jasper Cullen. Through I already know why, he feels emotions. (We hunters can sense vampire's power, strangely I can't sense Edwards). After that class, I shook it off, but it didn't take long for my questions to appear in my head. Why are these vampires acting this? Why is there eyes hazel? And most of all why is bronze hair dude (I rather call him that at the moment) more tense around me then others?

As I got into my truck waving goodbye to mike and Angelina, I started heading towards home. It didn't take me long to find a sliver Volvo behind me.

I pulled into the drive way and got out, leaning against the bed of the truck on the side and watched as they parked on the side of the road. The assembled out, forming a line in front of my crossed arm self.

"Is there something you need?" I grumbled, keeping a close eye on them and noting my lighter in the truck. The pixie like one spoke first, speaking gingerly towards me. Odd.

"Yes, we, the Cullen's, are having a meeting. And would like to meet you some where, preferably at our house"

I raised my eyebrow, "is that all?" all of them nodded, looking quite nervous. All of them except bronzed hair dude anyways, instead we both looked at each other for a while, just staring at each others eyes. I found myself mesmerized. And then… the wind blew, ruffling my hair. I watched once again his fist clinching as he turns around to where the know family filled Volvo is and left in a speedy hurry.

"intrusting"

!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!

**EPOV**

"Carlisle's going to call" Alice said, within seconds my phone rang, not surprising me at all.

"Carlisle"

"Edward, is the girl, the hunter go to your school?"

"yes"

"invite her to a meeting" he said, before being rushed off the phone by a mother after a doctor about her sick child.

I sighed before looking over and seeing Bella Swan wave goodbye to mike and Jessica. Shivering, I remember how much I detest mikes mind.

"lets get moving, we have a hunter to invite" I growled for some unknown reason to us all as I climbed into my car. My lovely, my sancturary, Volvo.

Wondering at the very least, what she is going to react when we invite her, no doubt decline.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

**APOV**

**(after they invited her)**

_Bella looks up at Edward, a warm smile on her face as Emmett comes behind her and gives a surprise bear hug._

"_cant breath Emmett" she laughs, as he lets her down. Just before me and Rosaline grab her hand and take her out to a shopping spree, her whining the whole way._

For a bit, I sit surprise, still in Edwards car beside jasper, my love. A huge smile breaks in, she may be a hunter of our kind, and most likely has successfully killed those who have desrve it. But YAY! I knew friend, someone I could use to do hair and makeup.

I started getting very excited, and I watch jaspers face as he tried to control the feelings he feels I have. Too much emotion comes from me that he too breaks into a huge grin, of course he has a puzzled look on his face.

"ill tell you later" I whisper in his ear.

**I know, I know it short, ive been really busy, and until know I haven't even been able to get on the computer to upload this. But don't worry, im actually starting on the next chapter right……………..now!!! enjoy and REVIEW! Please? (innocent face) XD**


	6. Chapter 5 the meeting!

**Read bottom! Or don't, *shrugs* but it has my excuse why I haven't updated in a while**

**BPOV**

"Maybe Tuesday, I'm free and in total use" Charlie said, twisting around a fork with his finger tip as I started to wash the dishes.

"........ Only if you and Bella come over for dinner"

"All right fine but at least let me bring something to contribute"

I raised my eyebrows watching… no more like listening with curiosity.

"Billy wants us to come to dinner after we go fishing Tuesday" he whispered after a moment.

I nodded and headed to get read for the dag nab meeting. Putting something on casual, through I don't know why. I added on my pair of swords and .9mm gun to feel more comfortable. The swords on my back cris crossed (of course they laid flatter and lower then usual) and my gun in the inside pocket of my jacket.

I looked at the mirror and sighed, I can't believe I am actually going. Wait…why am I going?

I shook my head and sighed once more, showing myself a sign of distress, I went over to the wall to bump my head. Managing to trip over air and fall.

"Only me" I murmured, standing up straight. I knew I had a couple of minutes left till they would think I wouldn't come at all. I slapped myself in the head, hitting myself harder then I meant too.

I walked downstairs, trying to look and act casual as I leave; I tripped and caught the door just before I hit the ground. Charlie sighed, most likely trying to hold back a laugh.

"And where are you going?"

"To a meeting"

"Uh-huh, what kind?"

I turned around to face and tell him, I watched his mouth twitched when he looked at my bewildered look, obviously amused with my expressions.

"I'm…not sure."

"Who's it with?" he asked, eyebrows raised.

"The…C-Cullen's" I said, leaving a moment of silence, he busted out laughing and then went serious…then smiled.

"Cool" he shrugged, amused at me and my surprised look, I sighed with relief, and ran out the door, happy to be in the free air. I stood at the doorstep in a matter of minutes. Looking at a smiling Alice.

"Alice, how- "an irritated velvet voice said, stopping in mid sentence.

I looked, dazzled, at Edward Cullen. Part of me arguing with the other part.

"Oh wow" the dazzled, more human side of me said, where as the other one, irritated one said something opposite.

"What the friggin A, snap out of it!"

"Come o!" a distant, yet close chirpy voice said, leading me away from him and towards even more vampires.

The next I know, I stand in front of 5 vampires, 3 whom I have seen at school, were waiting in their living room.

"Isabella Swann? I'm Esme" a warm and motherly voice said, I looked at someone I would guess would be like their mother. Second leader? _Is it even possible for vampires to have more than one leader?_

"I and the others would like to say that we will not hurt you nor any other humans"

"Yes, I hear, the pack has told me just a little bit ago, my father also" I sighed, looking at them square in the eyes, by then Edward and Alice joined their siblings and parents? In front of me.

"You are on a contract with them, if I am not mistaking…" they nodded.

"But…not with me, or any of the other hunters, I know. I've checked" I said irritated, obviously I am not used to be in the presence of their kind and not have my sword or gun or lighter in hand.

"But you are under the protection of one of the most powerful and respected hunters I know, thus I will not lay a finger on ya'll… for know."

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT SUPPOSE TO ME" the guy name Emmett yelled in my faced.

"If you provoke me, or do anything that would hurt my kind, or humans. I will take measures" I said very calmly, in my mind I was doing flips. "I mean no offense" I added.

"Nor do I" the leader (the tall blonde man)

"Why you little-"

"Emmett!" he said sternly.

"No!" he growled, "who does she think she is? I mean I can crush her to tiny pieces alone right now, no-

"Emmett Cullen, I highly doubt you can do that too me. I am not a normal human being, and am considerably stronger then you may thank" I said, in between a growl and a calm voice.

"Prove it" he said, glaring along with his girlfriend, Rosaline.

"Arm wrestling?" I suggest, watching a smile form on his face. I know full well that if I hurt or accidentally tear off his arm (believe or not that happens, which is why I never arm wrestle with humans) Charlie would be furious. I looked at them all, then, seeing confused looks. Looks don't know if they should let it happen or not, the only non-confused looks were Alice and Emmett. Both for different reasons, I could tell.

The next think I knew, we were sitting at their table, which looked very expensive, mad of oak.

"Begin!" Alice said some how having a flag in her hand and waving it down like a chick would do at a car race. I smiled at a recent memory with a fellow hunter a year ago.

He started first, trying to put my arm down. It mad no move as he pushed an pushed, soon using all his strength, which mad a slight move, causing me to have to keep pressure in it. He actually managed to get it towards the table. That's a first.

After a while he looked exasperated.

"My turn?" I asked innocently, slamming it down on the table. Which took longer then it usually takes me to put someone down. The table, which happens to be made of oak wood, splinted, causing a piece of wood to go through my skin. I looked at them all, watching Edward jump, and Jasper come towards me, well actually flewing towards me. I caught him by the neck, keeping him an arms length away.

"You really need to control yourself Mr. Hale" I calmly said, amazingly.

I looked back at whom I guessed to be the leader.

"I don't mean to make offence; I will not hurt a hair on any of you. But I may request an actually treaty. You never know. I will observe you, and I will be a bit fidgety. I'm not use to having to observe vampires. I will talk to my colleagues." I said, looking back at Jasper Hale.

"And you, I would think since you are sworn not to drink any blood from a human, to try to control yourself. The only reason I am giving you all a slight trust from myself, is that you all, even Mr. Hale over here, seems to have a considerable amount of resistance." I let him go a while back) "and please call me Bella, I hate being called Isabella" I sighed, and left, turning a little to look at Edward when I got to the door.

"Please stop trying to get over my barrier" I whispered and left.

**The whole family POV**

"Whoa" we all said in union.

**a/n, TADA! LOL, sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry sorry it took me way too dang long to update, my grandmother doesn't give me enough time to retype all this stuff down.**

**If its too short, then its due to me editing it while typing, sorry about that, I kind of an habit. **

**REVIEW! Please? I mean it means a whole heck of a lot to me, its like saying ya'll want me to go on, and if ya'll do, just say so!!! **

**I swear reviews are like shiny gold!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**


	7. Chapter 6 AN NOte and part1 of ch6

**A/N**

**So here I am, totally gotta say somethings.**

**First off.**

**There is an organization for the hunters I am working on. So upcoming characters are coming. For starters, Lizzy! Step sister, Phil's! And I am working on her personality. Also I have a character that I based on myself. But she's a vampire. Haha her name is Aaron. She' is a character I came up with some of my friends. Who have there own characters also.**

**And know before I put out a part of the next chapter question and request.**

**My question is, would any one read a fanfic based on a story about my character (I have a good story about her) and it has all the twilight Cullen family. **

**And my request is…ok there isn't one. I have a story on the forum that ill post soon, hope ya'll like it when it comes out.**

**Sincerely Sarah**

**~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~~~**~*~*~**

"You did what?!? Isabella Swan, you go back there and apologize right know!"

"cha-dad, I did, and I'm planning on replacing the table" I whispered the last part.

"Well start ordering!" he mumbled, causing me to laugh as I go to get out an old catalog Renee used to use back when I was a baby. (This thing must be at least 18 or so years old) and went up to bed.

It surprised me when I got home to find Charlie still up. It has been at least 30 minutes since I got home, and I could still tell Charlie was still up. I got home at 2 in the morning.

Walking downstairs, I stiffeled a laugh watching him stop himself from getting a beer, obviously trying to figure out if he should get one or not at this time of the night.

My mood suddenly changed when he turned around and looked at me, his eyes sad and for some reason I felt like breaking down right then and there.

"Dad?" he said nothing

"what is it dad?" I asked desperately. Watching as he tries to figure out if he should tell me or not. Fear was also in his eyes, and they were defiantly for me. _Why would he be scared for me?_ I noticed right off I also couldn't reach him through mind. A trait every hunter has to contact each other. Some power in that category is strong enough to reach there prey's mind with out them knowing. (you can usually feel them in mind if you pay attention. And hunters always pay attention. In a sense)

"answer the phone when it rings Bella" was all he said, confusing me all the bit.

6 seconds later the phone rang.

"hello" I murmured, nervous as hell know.

"Bella?" It was Lizzy who spoke, my stepsister. (**A/N step! Yea, this is the girl I was talking about. XD) **"Lizzy? What's going on? Is something wrong?"

"ummm… I don't know how to say this" her nervous voice said at the other end.

"just say it, what's wrong?" I was beginning to become hysterical. Her nervousness was not helping at all. When she spoke again, her voice was shaky, causing a ting in my heart to come.

"Renee… she's… she's dead"

I froze then, sitting on the floor. Tears started falling down.

"d-dead?" she nodded; through I could not see it I could tell.

"and P-Phil?"

"trace of his blood (gulp) on the floor. B-but no sign…of him".

_No no no no no no nooo!'_ I then screamed in my head, _I left so this wouldn't happen…NO!_

"Bella?" Lizzy asked, worried.

"hold on" my hoarsed voice said, wiping the tears away, I sat the phone down. I climbed up and went to the sink, splashing water into my face. _This has to be a dream, just a very very bad dream_ I cried in my head, looking out the window. In the end I knew it isn't, as much I wanted it too. It isn't, just another bad news piling on to my piece of crap life.

"lizzy" I said as soon as I picked the phone up "do we know who has done this yet?"

"no"

"found out" I said sternly, suddenly in my hunter mode, "and when you do, you call me. Straight away" and with that I shut the phone off. Passing Charlie, a tear or two going down I may add, and climbing into bed, crying into my pillow.


	8. chapter 6 part 2 of ch6

**(A/N it is done!!!!!!!!, I have taken way tooo dang long!! But no more. Lol. Ok sorry, but here it is! REVIEW!)**

**LPOV**

**Before the call**

"Lizzy, wake up" her voice is so clear, making me smile a small smile.

"Where am I…going?" I ask looking down the empty road. I found myself in the middle of no where.

"Where am I?"

"Your dreams baby girl" a soft voice said beside me. I turned and looked at her. Her soft blonde hair and hazel/green eyes staring right at me. Giving off a soft glow.

"Mother…" I whispered, wondering what and how is she here for.

"yes, wake up Lizzy" she said once again, I squinted my eye brows together confused.

"why? I've only just fell asleep. I want to stay… here a bit longer"

"I know baby girl, but you need to help Bella and your brother, Shane, also. There's something coming" she said with sad eyes, "and I'm afraid it's nothing good" she then started disappearing all too early. Making me reach for her and grab her, my hand went right through her. _No, _I thought, _I've only just got see you. Don't leave!_

Looking at me dead in the eye she once again spoke.

"Wake up, Lizzy" she said, but why? Isn't that kind odd for a dead mother to say to her daughter?

I watched helpless as he dispersed in the air, what was coming, I then thought, thinking on our conversation as I ran after her.

"WAIT! MOM! What is it?!" I yelled helplessly, tears forming in my eyes; I don't want to loose her again.

"…moon" was all I could make up of her reply. A feint knock came, causing me to turn around and look down the water fall that suddenly appeared.

a girl then showed up, pale skin like a vampires, her red eyes flickered from hazel to brown and back to red. They were defiantly sad. But as she got closer and closer, she looked extremely familiar.

"tell her to hurry up" she whispered to me when she got close enough. pushing me off the land the held me. The sound of the water fall disappeared, along with the site. Darkness enveloped me. And once again a feint knock came, clear as a bell.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

I took a huge intake of breath. Hearing the knock from my door, causing my eye's to dart toward it.

"yea" I croaked, putting a hand through my hair.

"Lizzy? It's Shane…" he sounded kind of hesitant.

"Shane? Oh…. Uh, come in"

my brother walked in, closing the door silently as he entered. Something was wrong.

"Shane? What is it? What's… wrong?" I gulped, not at all prepared for what he was about to tell me.

"Lizzy, Philip…Renee…there…there…dead"

the last word hit hard, I sat down from my standing possession. I didn't even realized I was standing. And my hands to my face. Multiple different feelings came. _You need to help Bella._

Bella…

Little, strong, fierce Bella.

Soon to be hurt Bella.

"have you told Bella?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**BPOV**

**The present time**

Its screech was not so abnormal that it hurt my ears. No, I am already use to it. Through I've done this most of my life they've done this more frequently then normal. More have come into Forks since Renee's and Philip's…. Death.

I can see the worry in Charlie's eyes, tho, more frequently this week. And I have done everything in my ability to stay away from the cullens. I don't what I will do if I see them, the anger just bubbles up almost each time I see one. That is, except when I see Edward.

Damn it!

What is it about him? That makes me just stop and stare, to become dazzled, dear I say it. And lock eyes. He still stiffens, through not as much, when we sit by each other or wind blowes my direction. He has gained much control around me. As does Jasper. Through I try to ignore them as much as possible. Its kind of hard not to around Edward, considering he sits right beside me in Biology.

I have not heard a word from my collegues, nor from Lizzy or Shane.

Looking out the window, a vampire sticks its head out from behind the tree. Very abnormal.

I raise my hand.

"yes?"

"I need to use the restroom" I said, feeling the stare from Edward as I try not to blush, stupid frigging blush!

"take the pass" he nodded.

I sighed in relief, glad that he didn't say no and wait. But I still felt Edwards eyes on my back.

He knew I was lying.

Walking out, I ran as soon as the door shut tightly closed.

I ran.

First to my car, then to the clueless vampire in the woods. Or so I hoped, for I cant sense if he is a new born or not, for all I know. He could be as old as the volturi.

Thank god I carried some gear with me all the time.

Pulling out the compartment behind the seat, I caught the handle of the case. Pulling it out I examined for the millionth time the case my father gave me 7 years ago.

Its black leather was still polished and cleaned, my name in silver across it.

B. Swann

I read, unlatching the hooks. I pulled out the first compartment, the only compartment I normal eye could see. And got out simple pocket knife, a latch was at the end of it. Flipping it the blade felt cold but burned my finger with the lick of the invisible fire. Next I took out a gun, as always, to use as an distraction. I pulled the compartment back and up. Revealing my lovely sworeds, I picked the short ones. (**a/n looks like the one Elektra used in the movie Elektra)**

I ran towards the vampire then.

The forest was quiet when I entered, the silent cacooing of the birds were the only noise. I had to listen closely, real closely. A tormented laugh came, something I really disgust. I took light quiet steps.

I was surprised to find that I have quickly been ambushed by 8 vampires, 2 more on there way.

How I know about the other two, I don't know.


	9. Chapter 7

They had me surrounded, stalking and crouching to get ready to rip my throat out. I'm defiantly not surprised at their stance.

"More than I anticipated" I smirked, looking at them all "it's a nice little trap you lot have set up for me"

They all grinned a toothy grin, I could hear their thoughts, and they all hoped to have my blood on their grins. Something like that just makes me shiver. I didn't even want to go as far as to see what ill look like in their thoughts, ripped to pieces doesn't go well in my mind. I sighed and began to get mad at myself for forgetting the flame thrower.

_Oh wells, at least I have lighter armed with me, through its very small. Ugh!_  
the two that I had anticipated walked in the clearing. Clearly the leaders of this damn crowd.

The first had fiery curly hair, pale to no surprise, and red eyes. Not surprising me at all. **(A/N yes its Victoria, probably described her wrong, my book is still gone!) **she smiled, along with the man beside her, strong (musically in fact) pale, the norm. how I could tell his figure, he's wearing a bloody jacket open chest-ed, no shirt.** (A/N ok, ive been watching too many British shows! Lol, but I cant help it, I love doctor who!)**

"Hello, is it Isabella? I can't tell you how much pleasure I have to get to see a great renowned Hunter in my tracks." He said, licking his lips "feisty and all I presume, tasty" I only rolled my eyes and stared, giving him an insolent stare.

"And you forgot your manners" the female vampire said, smiling quite innocently but also very evilly.

"My name is Victoria" she said "and this is dear James, my mate"

"Figures" I murmured. Getting in a stance of my own as my mind quickly scans around me, waiting for them to attack.

"So, what are you waiting for Vampire" I say, looking at Victoria square in the eye.

***!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!*!**

**EPOV**

She was lying when she said she needed to use the restroom, that much is clear. But I watch her in wonder, still not breathing of course. For a few weeks, after the little meeting we had, I left. Delirious of the fact that I wanted her so much I could destroy my families' identity. No, I would not and will not let that happen. But got me more is that a mere human, through a hunter at that, was able to drive me away. So I come back, fully prepared and full of mountain lion blood.

But something's different about her, her atmosphere is way off, through I cannot read her mind, which is very nerve-racking. She is more silent then before, and most of all more put on. Through I don't know how I can tell. But then again I should not be surprise. Alice did warn me, she dead on killing my kind, even more so then before. So when I look out the window she was looking out it some how surprised me to find her running in there, swords and all. Something's defiantly not right about that. I am not the only one who thinks that.

_We need to help or stop her Edward _Alice's voice said through my mind, causing me to turn toward the door. Her figure was directly behind it. I sighed and raised my hand.

"Sir'. I don't feel that well" I said, using my best sick voice, he looked at me and sighed.

_Well he is extremely pale…_

"All right, take this nurse pass" he said, and went on, causing me to grab and go out. Everyone but Rosaline was there. Three syllables in my mind at that very moment. _??? _

"What's going on?"

"Hurry! Before it's too late" Alice urged, grabbing my hand and running outside, the next I saw was a vision of Bella, dead, but alive at once. Twitching and screaming NO! Over again as two vampires pick her up and bring her somewhere dark and secluded. She was turning into a vampire.

Shock quickly turned into anger, through I don't know why. I needed to get to her as quickly as possible.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

A/N **through its short, I know, I'mma working on the next part, the only thing stopping me at this direct moment is that I have a huuuuuuugggggggeeeeeee headache that's killing me. Urg.**

**So anyhow, I hope you like it, yes Edward hasn't exactly found out about his darn feelings with bella, but he's kind of sort of starting to realize, who knows I might just get him to realize the next chappy!**

**Plllllllease review, its like gold…no! its like diamonds. And you know what they say, diamonds are a girl best friend!**


	10. Chapter 8 the relization, bellas anyways

SPOV

"_You saw who?!_" I had exclaimed 2 days after I had told her about Phil and Renee, and also when she told Bella.

She had seen our mother, our dead and apparently lively mother.

But it was all a dream.

Ugh!

It's been a total of 2 weeks since she last spoke to Bella; I listened with caution to their very words. Our Bella is broken, out stepsister. No I won't say that, she's not a stepsister. Not to us. Not Bella whom has always been there for us, who protected us through the many years of pain. No, she's our sister. Our sweet, kind, sister.

"Shane…?" I closed my eyes; I knew who exactly it is.

In my darken room, only sharp eyes could see me droned into my beer. And my recent EX girlfriend defiantly did not have any sharp eyes what so ever.

"Is he here?" it was Layla who asked. I sighed, _why are they trying to sneak into my room?_

"No, it's empty"

"Well then come on, we need to put this in here"

"I don't know…" she hesitated, looking into the room

"Do you want to get him back or not?" her eyes widen, causing me to stiffen a laugh, she is so innocent. This is the reason I went out with her in the first place.

"Turn on the light!" Layla urged, through know that I listen harder doesn't sound a bit like layla. Well crap, which layla is this?

_Ugly Betty just walked into the room _I thought as layla walked in after my ex, Olivia, turned on the lights.

Revealing me.

"Hello ladies" I smirked, looking at an apologetic Olivia and a shocked Layla Burnings.

"Shane…" Layla scowled just as Lizzy bursted through the doors and knocked her down.

"SHANE! Bella is in danger!" she said, breathing hard.

"how-"

"She just left a distress message telepathically"

_Amazing… she really is powerful…wait a minute! Bella is in danger!!!!!!!!!_

"Shit, come on." I almost screamed, knocking down a know standing up Layla. I got but two steps out of my room before I turned around grabbed them both and tossed them out, locking the door behind me.

_Were going to have to go to the weaponry room_

_OF COURSE._

**(A/N****underlined italics are Shane and Lizzy and Bella communicating telepathically. Times new roman is Shane, ****Browallia new**** is Lizzy, and ****Bradly hand ITC ****is Bella)**

The good thing about this all is that Lizzy and I have been recently moved to the closest headquarters to forks.

After getting my weapons a quickly turned into my tracking "mode", running with great speed along side Lizzy.

I felt her presence, which is the only way I can explain it, miles away. But only a few. No one is going to hurt my sister.

**BPOV**

_Shit…this is defiantly not good._ I ramble in my head, watching as a bunch of newborns decide to join this little mob. _This is not good, not good, oh god!_

"Why exactly are you so intrigued into killing me…may I ask?" they only smiled, probably trying to think of something to say. I do not, what so ever, want to enter the minds thought process. It will only discourage me more.

On any other day I could easily defeat them, making it take only half an hour, possibly more. But the fact of the matter is I'm weak, I'm sick. And through I have amazing strength and speed, a power along side that also, I am still human. And humans can turn weak and sick. This is exactly what I am. And as I look around I began to wonder how a sick and weak hunter can defeat 25 newborns and 2 long lived vampires with the color of red in their eyes. All whom are hungry.

But then my mind came somewhere else as it, and I really mean myself, wonder how I became so sick so quickly. I felt perfectly fine five minutes ago. But that was in fact five minutes ago, and this is know.

My eyes harden, and I silently left a distressed call to Lizzy and Shane, knowing that they have recently moved to the headquarters, well actually base in all reality, closest to Forks.

_God save me… _I thought as the first vampire lunged at me, hitting me hard to the ground, but not expecting the sword through its stomach, with force I ripped it through his body both ways causing him to be cut in two. I then put fire on the most flammable place, making sure it doesn't go out as the next couple come after me. One of them grabbing my hair and pulling my head back, revealing my exposed neck. I did a flip and kicked him in the head. Causing him to let go and step back the others come after me. Quickly I ran my sword through his neck and went after these others. I will not go down with out a fight.

But that made no difference as they finally figured to group together and get me all grabbing every limb of my body.

Just as they were to bite me, most likely multiple times, and also most likely to release venom into my system, when the girl, Victoria spoke.

"stop a moment my pets" she laughed, comeing closer to me.

"James and I want to have some fun"

walking closer to me they both had huge grins on their face.

"would like to know who killed your mother and was he your father or stepfather?"

my eyes just stared and followed her as she moved around me.

_She couldn't be…could she…?_

"why have ya'll gone through such extent into finding me, Killing my family along the way?"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

**A/N it is done! Ok what do you think? Edward is like 2 secounds from being there so don't worry, and they beware of not only is wrath, which is pretty darn strong don't you think, but Lizzies and Shane's! don don don. Next chapter will have them tearing them to pieces!**

**REVIEW! PA-lease!**


	11. Chapter 9

**EPOV**

I needed to go faster, lake the speed of light, but knew it isn't possible. I wonder why I feel so desperate to get to her. Why do I feel the need, absolute need, to protect her? What is it about her?

"Are you alright Edward?" Alice asked from behind me, _how can she possible be so far in the forest?_ I then sensed her, more liked smell her freesia smelled blood hovering to where I am running. It wasn't long that I saw her. Trapped.

As I got closer and closer I saw she was not scared, no, but fierce. Her expression changed. Anger, a flicker of fear, and hesitation.

"Why have ya'll gone through such extent in finding me, killing my family along the way?" she asked, getting angrier and angrier, I heard Emmett growl has we attacked the new born's around her.

**BPOV**

_Well thank god_ I thought, not really knowing my saviors but happy none the less. With the little time I had I kicked the girl and sent her flying to the furthest tree, causing her mate to growl and run towards me. I saw bronze hair at the corner of my eye before I caught his neck. _At least I have a little strength in my left._

I squeezed and looked at him square in the eye.

"Why, the hell did you kill my family" I growled, controlling a huge amount of anger I had. I cannot loose my temper.

He smiled, something I did not like because it caused a shiver to run through me, and it defiantly isn't the good kind.

"BELLA!" I heard Shane screeched as he ran towards me, I looked over my side to see that Victoria already gone. _Damn._

Smiling I towards Shane, and know that I realize, Lizzy, I ripped James head off. And through him to the tree, causing it to go backwards and hit the ground.

"Uhhh…Shane do you have any lighter fluid?"

**(A/N well I was going to stop here, but against it! Ha! Lol)**

For a moment he stood, shocked at my expression, then looked at my saviors, whom I haven't seen yet and his face harden even more.

I turned to see the Cullen's, which confused me. Why would vampires help me kill their own kind?

Before I could react Shane went after them.

"Sh-" I was interrupted when Lizzy could tell I didn't want them harm.

Neither of us knew what to do, and I watch in confused horror as he went after Edward, Edward Cullen.

**(A/N should I stop here…….. nahhhhhhhh!)**

He hit him with enough force to put down an elephant, but thankfully Edward was not only ready for it, but Emmett was right behind him. Just in case he managed to push him to a tree, causing it to break, or fall, which ever.

My eyes stayed transfixed on them, I had to remind myself to breath. _In, and out, in, and out._ I repeated over and over again in my head. After a few moments, which Shane voluntarily trying to rip Edwards head and the others not know what to do 'because obviously I know him, I spoke.

"SHANE! STOP RIGHT KNOW!" I yelled, causing an exasperated Shane to turn and look at me. Lucky for him, none of the Cullen's will hurt him other wise he would be dead at the moment.

"Bella…"

"Leave. Him, alone, he did not harm"

"But… he's a-"

"I know full well what he is, and I say leave him the devil alone!"

Silence in the air and between came ten, the Cullen's wait, Lizzy's and Shane's confusion, and I glaring at Shane.

He then finally let go.

"Please…except my apologies" he retorted quite reluctantly to Edward before turning around and coming towards me just as Lizzy is doing the same.

I looked to see if Victoria is gone, not surprised to find she is and turned to them.

"lets go home, I have some explaining to do"


	12. Chapter 10 conversation with zane,

"How could you?" he asked, looking at my sitting figure, I sat transfixed on the stars glowing outside my window.

It has been hours since the incident with Victoria and James, and also with the Cullen's' and Zane & Lizzy.

"How could I what?"

"How could you protect, or defend those vile creatures"

"They have names, Zane"

"THEIR VAMPIRES FOR CHRIST SAKES!"

"Yes"

"That suck human blood, feed on humans!!!"

"Well, quite the opposite actually. They feed on animals instead."

"Human blood, animal blood… what's the bloody difference. Its blood!" he said, causing me to get turn around and grab him by the collar, pushing him to the wall.

"Don't you even dare say that Zane, their not killing innocent humans, children, mothers and fathers. If they deserve or not. No their doing their best to keep strong and feed on an alternative way" I sneered. _Whoa,_ I thought, _where did this come from?_

"Animals have souls too" he sneered back.

"Then why don't we just hunt each other, dumb ass" I replied, shoving him to the side and looking at lizzy.

"And what do you think, do you think the same as him?! Do you think they are trying to kill and hurt other humans?" I said, realizing exactly how mad I am, I sighed and sat back down. Hearing the know uncomfortable silence.

"I…really don't know, they seem to have wanted to protect you. Yet a hunter you are, a human still. I seem to trust them" she said, looking at the quite noticeable glare Zane was giving her, "and besides" she continued "they did not have Red eyes, but instead Hazel"

Before I could, or Zane also, say anything Charlie walked in with a smile as soon as he saw Zane and Lizzy.

"Well isn't this a pleasant surprise. How's it going Zane? Lizzy?" he asked giving both a hug, I gave a look to both of them, that this will continue later…also I said telepathically. I really rather Charlie don't know about what happen just yet.

VPOV

_**How the hell could this happen? How could a mere human toss me down, and why did the other vampire's help out. Damn it, my love is now dead. THEY KILLED MY FRIGGIN MATE!!!**_

**Victoria sat on a tattered couch while her remaining "pets" sat outside the empty forest in front of her. Her anger was great, and also real. But she can not think of one thing to do to seak revenge. She went through her memories.**

_**The bronze hair vampire stood protectively beside the burnette human. Making sure she is all right**_**.**

**She smiled a mischevious smile and started to form a plan. She defiantly will kill this human, strong or not, she's a human. And humans are easy to kill.**

**(A/N, I have finally made this chapter….sooo sorry I haven't updated in a long time. We were getting a new computer and I was out town for a little bit…forgive me?!. Anyhow, please review. And im SORRY for this being so short. I promise the next one shall be longer.)**


	13. Chapter11,4wks later,meeting withtheboss

**BPOV**

Five weeks after the fight

A set of 7 cards came towards me, willing me to catch them all with my clumsy fingers, fortunately there are not acting that way. In fact they were truly professional, like myself. "Isabella Swann, how nice of you to join us" I heard _the boss_ say, looking at me directly in the eye. My fellow hunters all beside us. We sat at round table. One on the right side, being as he is the dealer, 2 on the ends (the boss and myself) and 2 others who are one of the head hunters in our society of hunters.

"Please, do call me Bella, sir" I replied smoothly, side glancing in the shadows where Zane and Lizzy stood. Always my faithful friends.

"What honor do I have on seeing here then…Bella?"

I sighed, and looked at my cards, thinking about a certain face that I seem to not be able to get out of my head.

"I want the Cullen's to have full protection from all Hunters. These are vampires who choose not drink out of human blood, but instead animals. I know for a fact that even the leader has followed by this since the day he was borne as one." I said, taking out a breath. The room became silent, so silent that one could here the smallest of things drop.

"How many are there" one asked beside me, I looked to see a girl.

Her name is Danielle, a girl I know to be from Mexico. With her dark tan skin, light brown eyes (through from what I heard, changes color), and Raven black hair. I really wonder sometimes where I have seen her.

"Seven" I replied, "Three girls, four boys"

"And how do we not know they will change their "animal" ways and drink?"

I sat there, pondering then, feeling all of the room's eyes on me. What garuntee do we have? _Why are you even here? Then? Do you actually trust them?_ An inwardly self asked, but I knew the answer. I have known the answer, even when I tried to deny it. And I have realized this for the first time four weeks ago. When I saw the look of fear from Edwards's eyes, and I heard his minds voice worry of me. Through yet I still do not understand. Why would he worry over a human, much less me?

I shook it off, and went back into my memories, trying to find some proof that will show them they _can_ be trusted.

_Edwards lust for my blood…, _I shook my head, no. but I cannot deny it. Seeing as he was always so stiff around me, especially so when wind blew in my direction.

I opened my eyes, not realizing they have been closed in the first place, and stared at the hunters around me.

"Because one of them lust for my blood, and for the past 3 months, he managed to restrain himself and stick to his diet." I sighed, "I trust them all, boss, with my life. For which they have saved once before"

He took out an ace and a 10 of hearts from the cards in his hand.

"11" the dealer said.

He stayed silent as the others made their moves, 15, 9. My turn came.

"I wonder how much you trust them" he asked softly, looking at me. "If I was to say you have 21 counting in your hand, in which your going to lay down, would you trust him with your life if even you didn't know. Or lets say, Carlen had a ace? If it depended on…_his_ life, what would you say?"

"That he indeed has an ace"

Carlen, the other hunter he referred to, laid out his hand, and indeed there was an ace.

"Very well, but you don't exactly need me to, considering they already have yours and your fathers protection. You are from a legendary family after all, and the best of the best, as some say these days." He said, waiting for me to lay down my hand. I laid it down.

"21" the dealer said.

"Black Jack" I whispered and walked away, sighing with relief as soon as I got of the room. I could hear Zane grumble beside me.

"what's your problem?" I snapped, looking straight ahead of me.

"I cant believe you actually went to get them protection… I mean yeah the pro-"

"shut up, Zane" Lizzy and I both said, surprising me. She hasn't spoken since they night when we came home and talked, or rather me and Zane argued.

He went silent of course.

And I went to my thoughts, wondering why I did get them protection. Yes, Charlie did ask me to do so, and when he asks its usually more of a demand. But I wanted to anyways. Why?

I then I thought of the weird look he been giving me, at first, after he talked to me about getting them protection from the boss, I thought it was because of that.

But even after he looked at me, like he knows whats going on, even through I myself don't even know…

What is going on?

**!**!***!****!******!*********!***********!*************!***********!*****

**APOV**

_A green field, trees all around. I see myself smiling and looking at us all, Edward, Emmett, Jasper, Carlisle, Esme, Bella, and myself. We all are worried. But happy. Bella looks into the woods and sees over 25 people walking. Straighting herself she walks over the figures are familiar to her. I recognize Chief Swann among them, her father, also her friends, Zane and Lizzy. They all come back, some side glancing over to the trees once more._

_Their Coming…_

I took a big in take of breath and stared at the whole of the family, questions in their eyes shows me they want to know what this one is about. But all I can think is…who is coming?


	14. chapter 12,

(a/n alright, i know its taken me forever to update and im sorry. the basic reason why i havent is one, microsoft word had stopped working on this lap top my family uses. and two ive been extemely busy...so sorry! anyhow i shall, and this is a promise, update again tomorrow..in fact im going to library to update. they have microsoft 7! anyways..here ya go..."

BPOV

zane is glaring again.  
"zane, act normal for christ sakes" i murmured, side glancing over to the cullens and apologizing with facial expressions. they only laughed and shrugged it off. edward was staring back...but only at me.  
"Lizz... do you and zane know where your staying? you know you cant live at the base" she nodded, "yea, we're getting an apartment...your lucky Bella. you dont have to live with this dork fish" she laughed, pointing at him with her thumb.  
"no kidding, i might just whine to much for me" he glared at us and sighed, he's been stressed.  
"Zane. relax, its day time, and from what i see, ive been doing a damn good job keeping vamps out...besides the cullens of course. but they have permission." i sighed, "soon im leaving." Zane and Lizzy looked at me. "I have to find those filthy vampires that killed our parents"  
"they need you here Bells. you cant just lea-"  
"i can and i will. i'm not going to let them 'live' while Renee's and Phils blood is still fresh on their hands. no, not even when its stale." lizzy and Zane looked at me, i could feel the eyes of the cullens also. yes, we are at the school cafeteria. and all those normal humans just drone on, not knowing a thing on whats going on.  
"Bella..." Zane was quiet, he... and of course Lizzy too, are worried.  
"hey! dont you guys start! this is my life... i hunt vampires and kill them." i said, and left, i can still feel Edwards eyes on me, giving me shivers, but good shivers.

LPOV.

she is still not over it, damn it. i looked over at Zane. he sighed.  
"know what are we going to do... she's her own person, always has been"  
"such is the way of the Hunters...especially her kind, what with the Swan legacy" i nodded, zane stiffened as alice came around.  
"I'm worried...."  
"no shit" Zane said,  
"your mean" alice says as he raises his eyebrow, "yes i am" he replied with a grin. wow, he's getting along with her. i sighed, closed my eyes, and put my head down on the table.  
what are going to do....what is SHE going to do?

BPOV

i shifted in my spot, wearing once again black, only a differant outfit. in front of me are two vampires hunting humans, i closed my eyes and let my seneses cover me. my whole body, is covored, not just physically. they, the vampires, cannot hear my heart beat, cannot hear my feet move, cannot smell my scent as the wind blows my way. i am completly and utterly invisable to them.  
"i can smell it, fresh blood brother"  
"like roses in a field... after we feed, i have a propostion..." that got my attention, i stalled, listening on what he wants. for some odd reason.  
"and what is that, my brother"  
"lets join Victoria and her fleet of newborns. i hear she aims to kill a human almost like us."  
the other one laughed, "as if one excist! we are stronger then all! for all we now that crazy woman could be exaggerating and talking about some feeble vampire who she thought was human. after all, her mate is now dead...isnt he?"  
well, dang. i might just want to catch them and keep alive...just until they tell me where she is. deep in my consious, i wonder why victoria is after me. does she know what i am? i wonder... 


	15. ch13, finding victoria? alice's vision

VPOV

i licked the blood off my fingers, tasting each and every differant type. oh how delicious! my good friend, a newborn of course, came towards me. i call him stan, which seems to work for he doesnt remember his real name. its actaully quite funny he is named that, named after a song i was listening to while killing his human part. have you herd of it? stan by M&M **(a/n, i dont really listen to rap, actuall i usually hate it, but my friend just introduced that song to me, and i gotta say stan is messed up)  
**"Victoria, what a pleasure it is to see you after so long of your hiding in this dreaded cabin" he said, smirking at the pathetic memory of myself after james...left.  
"awww stan, you have always been favorite, you know. hmm, what shall we do? what do you think, of making this even bigger, of course we have to keep these quiet. for fear of the volturi coming."  
"why of course victoria" he said, mocking a bow and left. i giggled, i cant wait to taste that dear hunters blood,bella is her name? Just like i did her mother, and supposadly step father.

BPOV

i nocked him in the head, giving him a surprise whimper. he didnt expect that kind of strength from a human.  
"try to bite me again, and its your head thats coming off, mister" i smirked, charlie was beside me. worried of course. "now tell me, where do you thinK victoria is?"  
he croaked a laugh. "legends seem to be true, brother, for this one wants revenge of her dear sweet parents" he said, i growled. the other one, the brother that was proposing the idea to go to her. smirked. "you may as strong, and presumbly as fast. but your still human. and your scent is quite ravishing" it was charlie's time to growl.  
"ah, the father that was still madly inlove with the moved on woman." he laughed "ISabella swann, you are no match for whats comeing" he said, then looked at his brother, whom shimmered, yes i said shimmered, out of this place.  
i sighed, and sat. feeling charlie's hand rest on my shoulder.  
"you need to rest, you know you cant stay up two days in a role with all that energy your using."  
i nodded, and went to bed. charlie behind me as we cutt through the forest.

APOV

_Bella looks up at edward, he eyes sparkling with love. smiling she lifts her hand to rest on his cheeck. "stop worrying about my soul, it is already forsaken" she said, a girl came in view. someone new, her eyes like bella's, a soft chocolate brown, her hair a lighter brown but cut is pale also. her hand swords at her side, like bellas only witha purple color.  
"our sister will come soon too" she said to bella, "we're going to need all the help we need Bella" nodding, she gave a smile to the girl. before kissing edward on the cheek, whom is surprised by the presence.  
"stop worrying about me love" she said._

i took a deep breath, love? what? i smiled in glee, bella and edward! oh how perfect...! then i thought of that girl, whom looked almost exactly like Bella, sisters? what is going on?

**ooo, this oughta be interesting. XD, lol, peoplez! thanks for likeing my story, and i hope ya'll will like the next couple of chapters i am typing. im hopeing to be able to get to the end. which i think will be pretty darn kewl. anyhow....with all that said, i would like to ask you all of what ya'll think about a story of a character i made up, yes it has the cullens in it, no worries, her name is Arron Woods and she is a volturi guard.**

**REVIEW PLEASE!! THEY ARE CERtainly like gold. ps...sorry the chapter is short.....**


	16. Chapter 14 sisters? whats coming?

BPOV

Lizzy came over to me, me in my secluded spot amongst people, and gave me a stern look.  
"their coming" she said, i raised an eyebrow. she just looked back at the cullens and then looked back at me. "who do you think?" she asked, she was hesitating. whatever she was hinting, i wasnt getting it.  
"did i ever tell you a supernatural story?" asked, raising an eyebrow as she said it loud enough for the whole cafeteria to hear.  
"mmm, no, whats it about?"  
"Three sisters...." she droned on, but i didnt listen. i caught on.  
"holy...crap-o-nola" i murmured. they couldnt be coming, could they?

EPOV

i walked in, walking in as if i owned everything. as if i am stronger then all these weeklings. i would say i am, except there is one, maybe two, that are land me. i smiled as i see her shocked expression.  
"isabella"

JPOV

i came right behind my sister, walking practictly the same way as we came towards her, i noticed something she did not. vampires. i looked at them, took in their apperences, and noticed their eyes. their eyes are not the first shade of hazel eyes i have seen.  
i bowed. for respect, i have never met them, but i know who they are and i have met others like them.  
"and you must be the vampires under protection of Isabella Swan, and Charli Swan. the cullens, i presume?"

BPOV

"Elizabeth, what are you doing here" i asked, looking back to see Jennifer talking to the cullens, "what are you guys doing here?"  
"we herd you left moms, and on to a new mission. but we didnt realize how serious till just before they were murdured..." she trailed off, then looked at lizzy and smiled before noticing once again the other humans, "we need to talk alone, Liz, you can come with"  
"whats the matter?" i asked, i really am worried, they never come over to help me, mainly because i hate it, just because im the last to come out doesnt mean that they have to treat me like a baby....(FOCUS BELLA!) i screamed in my head. main point, there not usually with me because thankfully they give me space, they are here which means something bad is happening.  
"Bella...we reaaaally need to talk alone you, me, and...oi! jennifer get your butt over here!" she called over, apparently she doesnt noticed the other residents staring at us.  
"alright, just try not yell beth, people are staring" i said, and walked off, elizabeth, lizzy, jennifer, and even zane followed behind me.  
for once in my life, i'm scared of the news my sisters bring to me.

EPOV

"who are they?" i say outloud, the second one, the one that followed her sister into the cafeteria and stopped and talked to us, surprised me. they all looked like bella.  
alice was smiling.  
"alice...what are you smiling about" she shook her head, and sang living on a prayer by bon jovi in her head. "aliiiiiiice...." nothing.  
"tellll me!"  
"nope"  
"pleeease?" she laughed.  
"your starting to sound like emmett edward.  
"hey whats that suppose to mean?!" emmett exclaimed. she laughed, well actually we all did, as we stared off into space, watching those girls go.

(A/N i am going to be mean to you all right now...i'm going to do a cliff hanger)

BPOV

"their comeing" she said. 


	17. Chapter 15

**(A/N) HELLOOOOOO PEOPLE of twilight fanfics. I'm so so very sorry for not updating, my old computer stopped working on microsoft word and my actual laptop (as in the one I use) isnt accepting the wifi we have here at my house.**

**Anyhow, this is yet another story that gets a step closer to the end! Tell me what you think, your reviews are like gold!**

**I know I havent said this in the past posts lately, so I shall say this now! I own none of these peoples,….ok, sorry that's a lie, Bella's sisters and brother…and lizzy and zane are mine, but everyone else is stephanie meyers! woots**

BPOV

"their coming" my sister said, her eyes serious as she stared at me as I could feel the blood drain from my face.

"whose..coming?" I asked, basically whispering, Elizabeth shook her head, staring at me intensly, "you know as much as I do, sis" she sighed as I did, looking around the room. We had run off into a separate classroom that was completely empty. It wasn't till now that I realize that its my biology class.

"How much do you know?" I herd Lizzy and Zane asked at the same time, both looking at eachother before giving eachother small smiles. _Twins_ I thought, thinking I would laugh if this wasn't so serious.

"the same that killed mother…and Phil" Jennifer said quietly.

"and they are coming to forks…?" I asked, they all, my sisters, nodded quietly. My mind quickly wurled to the many people I know here… the many people I am fighting to protect, including the cullens. I began to panic a bit. Which is completely unprofessional for me, I'm Hunter for crist sakes.

"bella…calm down," Jennifer came to my side, sensing my … my discomfort.

"calm down… you say, bloody hell, these are siko's coming to kill people I've been working so damn hard to protect, worst, these are the vampires you say that killed Renee … and Phil!"

"Bella, calm, we can fight them" Lizzy said, looking then at my sisters, "does the Elders now?" she asked, meaning the leaders of the Hunters.

"yes, a couple are coming along with others…. Brother is coming too Bella"

"Cian?"

They all nodded. And I took a deep breath, _this… is bigger than I thought_. I looked in everyones eyes. _But exactly how big is this?_

CPOV

Five hours before

"Cian? Have you herd?" Elizabeth's voice was a bit worried, I began to wonder if she is alright. "of course sis, I'm on my way to head quarters".

"where are you know?"

"Alabama, I have to catch a plane to spain, the meeting's being held there"

"alright…"

"Liz, your going to Forks, aren't you?"

"yea, I need to tell Bella, and I'm sure Dad doesn't know"

"alright, I'll be there when the meeting is over" I said, and lost signaled. I sighed, "plane 51 will be leaving 10 minutes, I repeat the place will be leaving for spain in 10 minutes" I herd an anouncer say as I picked at my bag and walked over to the attented. Having already gone through the officers all I needed to do was give her my first class ticket and find my seat.

The girl that sat on the table winked at me, her pale skin pretty obvious as she hid her red eyes behind dark sunglasses, _I can delay 5 minutes I guess_ I thought as I smiled at the young vampire in front of me.

"can you help me ma'am" I said, leaning towards her and giving her the impression that I was simple minded horny young man. "I cant seem to find the bathroom" she smiled and said she'll show me, planning on sucking my blood no doubt. Too bad she wont get any.

5 minutes later, I ran to the plane as the anouncer anounced the plan will be leaving in 5 alarms where going off because of the fire I had set on the vampire in the bathroom. Police officers ran past me as I became unnoticed.

"now" I murmured, sitting in my seat, "to the meeting" I lay backed and closed my eyes, hopeing my sisters are alright, as well as Lizzy and Zane.


	18. Chapter 16

**BPOV**

I looked at my hands and sighed. Below me is my family talking to Charlie. I could hear them laugh as I open my closet, pushing aside the clothes I looked into a trapped door I hardly mess with. I looked back before pushing it open and revealing the world I haven't seen since I was 6.

Through the door is a training arena. That's what it is to me. I could see myself training, my father not knowing, as I worked hard. I wanted nothing more but to please my father. To make him proud of me. I laughed at the memories of me falling on my butt so many times because of my clumsiness.

"_Their coming"_ She said. Who? That's a good question. All I know is what is said in that stupid prophecy… all I know is that they are the people that called Renee and Phil. I sighed as I heard my name be called.

_I need to see Edward._

The next thing I know, I'm running full speed towards his house, I'm running faster and faster, pushing myself hard to get to that bloody house full of vampires. I don't stop and think… why am I doing this? Like I've been doing so many times. I know it's useless. I love him. I want to be close to him. And I don't know why. Why do I feel like I can't be apart from him?

All the sudden I bumped into someone's cold chest and before I could land on my ass and most likely seriously break it a pale arm wrapped itself around my waist and pulled me towards them. I looked up into his eyes and sighed. I fell whole. For some reason, when I'm around him.

"Bella" he says. Sensing something's wrong, or rather jasper is probably somewhere close, giving him feeds on my emotions, and he hugged me tight… as I did the same.

"Edward" I breathed and then I found myself falling asleep.

Unknown POV

"You've outdone yourself, Victoria" the man walked around the camp, base as she calls it, and noted all the newborns. A few older ones here and there. He smiled. He never expected to so well. Eager to please him, as so many are, she nodded vigorously and smiled. He smiled faintly and quite fakely as he left.

His phone begin to ring.

"Hello?"

"Boss, we have another 100, through we don't have an answer from the Ancestors"

"Keep your ears open"

"Yes sir"

APOV

I watched as Edward took Bella upstairs and couldn't help but squeal. From beside me jasper smiled, but only faintly as he too watched.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Bella… her emotions…. So… mixed up" he said, his eyebrows going together that showed how confused he is about her emotions.

**(A/N) IM POSTING!!! Yay for sarah! Lol, anyhow whhhhhaaaat do ya'll think. Please tell me, the whole reason im doing this is so what people think of my style of writing… XD**


	19. Chapter 17 cian comes to forks

**CPOV**

I couldn't help but smiled as I watched my lovely sister walk beside the vampire she seemed to like a lot. a laugh from behind me caused me to turn around look at amy who smirked.

"that's an understatement, you can practicly feel the love radiating from her"

"your telling me" another voice, one I don't recognize said. I turned around and saw I guy that looked like he is in pain.

"my name is Jasper Cullen…and who might you be?"

I looked at him, kind of dumb founded until I finally laughed causing bella to turn around and look at me. _Well that ruined my cover_. I thought as I watched bella facial experssions. After about five minutes a huge grin was plastered on her face.

"CIAN!" A scream, not bellas, yelled. I looked over to see Jennifer. Her smile huge as she tackled me to the ground.

"long time no see sis" bella was now beside me as she lightly tapped her foot on the ground.

"well, well… if it isnt my dear. Twing brother that decided to finally appear" I smiled a sheepishly as I got up.

"Well cian, I now you said something about having sisters, but you didn't say squat about having a twin… how rude of you" she slapped but laughed and stuck her hand out to bella.

"names Amy, and yes I am a vamp. But for your lovely assitance I shall help ya'll get ready"

"get ready for what?" she asked.

"get ready for the war"

**(A/N) Theres a war!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Lol, OK IM doing the best I can to finish this, but tell me if this is getting confuzing. I'm starting to think it is but im not sure.**

**Anyhow. Thankyou to those of you that has actually review. Im glad that you like it. Lol. Sorry this one is super short but believe me when I say the next one will be longer….and hopefully funnier!**


	20. Chapter 18 Im surrounded by vampires!

**BPOV**

"what war?"

"I don't know, I always wanted to say that" she shrugged, a light smile on her face.

"cian… vampire?"

He smiled and shrugged, "not all of them are that bad, as you well no bells" his eyes went straight to edward. "there is a war coming… little sis… it seems it revolves around you".

_What?! _"how…how do you know?"

"prophercy, bella, duh!" he laughed. I looked down as he placed a hand on my shoulder. "come on… I already notified the closest headquaters. We need to tell dad, know"

I nodded and took a step forward to leave. He looked pointavly at the cullens. "arent ya'll comin'?" he asked, using his favorite texan accent. I realized they were all stone still. Getting out of what can only be described as a trance they all nodded and started to walk towards Edwards Volvo. I was about to get in my truck when two things stop me.

"ah! Come one! Dad didn't seriously give you that?!" my brother looked at my truck as I raised my eyebrows, "do you have a problem with my truck?". He shook his head, "no, but its not as glorious as my lovely bugatti veyron!" he said and showed a red and black sports car. My eyes widen.

"how the hell can you aff-"

"all part of my many wonders!" he grinned and then turned around at a sound. I followed his league.

A vampire walked in view. She had head full of dark red hair her face a bit heart shaped by with a certain sharpness that made her look all the more beautiful. Her eyes, like the cullens and now that I realize it Amy's as well, are gold. A smile was on her face when she saw us.

"hello" she said, a man, yet another vampire, appeared beside her. He too had gold eyes.

"my name is Aarron… and this here is my friend Hunter". The Hunter guy smiled as she bowed with a wider smile of her own.

_Why the hell am I being surrounded by vampires!_ I thought, apparently I said outloud as everyone laughed.

"Aaron" amy said with a smile and she gave her a side long, "where the hell have you been lately?" the girl, Aaron, smiled and tilted her head. "out and about. I found this here guy as I was coming towards this area and the next thing I knew I am here. Through I have no idea why"

She looked at me with a smile, "I'm not inturrupting anything am I?"

**(A/N) oooooooo, interesting, yes? Lol, review pplz! Oh! Btw, imma going to try to edit the other chapters so that It shall make more sense, thankyou for your comment dovourer of teletubbies. Lol, I greatly appreciate it! Lol, and btw I like your username! XD**


	21. Chapter 19i really cant think of a title

**APOV (it's the new girl…well one of them, Aaron! mwhahaha)**

"Are we there yet?"

"No" I grumbled,

"How 'bout now?"

"Nope" I popped the 'p'.

"Now?"

"Hunter… shut up" I groaned, my speed not faltering. In all honestly I have no clue where I am actually going.

"Do you even know where we are going?" I peered at him and wandered if he was reading my mind again, he grinned as I rolled my eyes.

"Maybe, maybe not"

Just then I sensed someone, or more like a group of people. A few moments later I saw the group of people, majority of them Vampires like myself and Hunter, five or six of them where not. But something was off about them, that I was for sure. I stopped, causing Hunter to run into me.

"Ow!" He said. I rolled my eyes and laugh. "Come on, we are going to walk…" I said and started walking human speed. Suddenly I recognized somebody and I couldn't help but smile.

"Hello…" I said, hesitating slightly, the girl whom was actually in the middle of the whole group looked at me in curiosity.

"My name is Aaron, and this is my friend Hunter" I gestured to him as he smiled at them all; I saw his eyes linger at Amy. I manage to keep my snort in.

Looking at them all, I realized that I might of interrupting them; apologetically I asked if I did so. They all looked at me; I guess not sure what to say…well all of them with the exception of Amy.... of course.

"Well of course you interrupted, Dope head!" she laughed, "Cian, this is Aaron and Hunter… Aaron, remember the other day when we were talking on the phone and…" she went on, not noticing, or perhaps she did, that I was only half listening. The man was intriguing. I realized. I shook my head and smile.

"Of course I remember… your Cian? You must be pretty important if Aro actually let you take Amy away from him at the moment…or did you?" I looked at Amy, whom in fact had a sheepish, slightly evil, smile on her face. I rolled my eyes. "Again, Amy? I wander if our weird friend will ever lose his temper on the many times you have sneaked out" I laughed and looked around. They seemed slightly familiar; I looked at each and every one of them until I saw Jasper and Alice. Of course at first I didn't know it was them, but after a few minutes I realized who it was.

"Alice? Jasper?" I leaned forward seeing if my extremely accurate eyes were not fooling me.

Years ago, a little bit after the civil war, I had come to visit America. Thus I met Jasper whom was with some woman I really disliked. I told him straight up to leave her, for anyone could tell how much he liked it there. He didn't in case you didn't get my sarcastic view, a few years later I met Alice, whom was stuck with Jasper like glue.

_Reading my mind again, guys?_ I asked. Amy and Hunter looked baffled, not from the fact that I caught them, once again, but for the fact that I referred to both of them.

Shaking my head I raised my eyebrows. _Amy this is Hunter, he is an Ultimate like you._

They looked at each other for a bit as I stared at my long lost friends.

"Well it's been a hell of time since I last seen you two"

**Alice POV**

"Aaron Woods. It's about time you show your face" I laughed, Jasper smiled beside me and went over to hug her. I skipped over to do the same.

Laughing she peers at us as she peered at our family. Yes… I knew she was coming.

"My… you have a big family, know don't you?"

They both laughed as I smiled.

"Yes" jasper began "this is my family, Rosaline and Emmett, and of course Edward over there". He smiled; I raised an eyebrow as he stopped. "Don't forget Bella of course!" I said and looked over at here whom seemed generally surprised.

She, Aaron, peered at Bella and smiled. "A vampire Hunter? Well it's been awhile" she stated, "and what about these other lovely humans? No offence"

"None taken" the other ones said. I laughed and skipped around, "They are Bella's family"

**BPOV**

I looked at the new comers and also at everyone else and sighed.

"I'm Surrounded by vampires" I grumbled, letting the somewhat tense air lighten up, cian laughed as did everyone else. He stopped suddenly.

"Come on, we need to discuss some things…"

"Exactly what do we need to discuss?"

"The ultimate War, Bella" my sister, Jennifer answered for him after a few minutes. I turned around to look at her and she was absolutely serious. "Bella… this is the war that has been written down since the beginning of our kind, no since the beginning of time. Bella, this one thing that you knew was coming. Hell that we all knew was coming."

The air became intense as I stare at her. It all came to me. The story all hunters now.

"I always thought it was just a bunch of foolery" Aaron said.

**(Ok, so there, pretty long? Maybe? No probably not, that's why I am continuing, aren't I the nice one today! Lol)**

**APOV**

"I always thought it was just a bunch of foolery" I said, leaning against a car, they all looked back at me. As I smiled.

"Back in the day, I too was a hunter" I explained at their quixotic expressions. They, as in the Hunters and a few selected vampires in this group, knew that only the Hunters knew about specific things. The Prophecy as one of them.

"What is your full name" the one that told the girl, Bella, about the war coming.

"Aaron Jezebel Woods"

**Well? I do good? I hope so. Anyhow, for those of you that are confused, which I'm very sure you are. Here is some explaining.**

**Well you all know about Bella's sisters and Brother now. Lol, so know I shall tell you about the new characters. Amy, Hunter, and Aaron.**

**Amy and Hunter are ultimate's, which means that they're ability are many and they discover many new ones also. So for instance, they can read minds, with the exception of Bella of course, they can use fire and ice, and control weather paralyze someone…so on. Aaron is a vampire that was once a vampire hunter…like Bella and her family, lol. I shall reveal her story later on how she was turned. She actually has a twin brother, but he's not in this story, maybe another one. Lol. Anyhow she controls fire. Is she can have a temper but in all truth she is quite a happy person. Amy and her are really good friends and have known each other for years. She only just met Hunter a couple days before and as you can tell Hunter and Amy just met.**

**Ok there you go. I'll start working on the next chapter**


	22. Chapter 20 meeting welders and 2visions

**A/N: I am sooooooooo sorry for not posting in so long, I really don't have any excuse in my mind, but I promise I am ending this. And it's going to be good, but it'll end hopefully in the next couple of chapters. Whelp, anyhow, here. Plz, tell me what you think! Comments of all kinds are welcomed.**

**Oh and….I own none of the twilight characters! Nor twilight, the only ppl I own is Cian and Aaron and Bella's sisters. Hunter and Amy belong to my good friend! Lurve ya! Lol.**

**Sincerely, **

**Sarahkatherine156**

**ALPOV**

**Several days later**

_A noise was erupted through out every where, DUNG; it will go, like a grandfather's clock. We could all sense them coming. I could feel, rather than hear, over a thousand feet coming towards us. Dear lord, how are we going to defeat them?_

I awoke from the vision with a start, taking a deep breath before once again looking at my friends and husband. In a matter of seconds another one came.

_Thousands where coming, uniting into one. Here and there I see volturi guards fighting with friends. Smiles playing on their lips. I saw Aaron, a new found friend, pounce onto Cian, the human hunter. As he, already ready, took a few steps back. She laughed. _

_Everyone is training._

_I turn my gaze to jasper, my lovely husband, and watch as he trains the others, showing them how to kill newborns as easy as it can be._

_We may have an advantage, maybe._

This time I knew I was coming back to reality so I wasn't as surprised. Everyone was still staring at me, eyes wide.

"I'm fine" I said, they didn't look convinced. But I just shrugged as everyone dispersed; I noted Edward's and Bella's closeness. Smiling, I clapped my hands in glee.

_About damn time!_

**AAPOV**

"I seriously don't care about what you think! And I can and will do it! As you can tell elders… I am no longer human and there for no longer a vampire. And thus being so, the rules no longer abide to me and confine me. But what I am saying here is this… you all need to train, you now what is going to happen! You now what dangers that not only the Cullen family, Bella and Charlie Swann is going to face, but what the humans you all are protecting is facing! YOU NOW THE PROPHECY!"

I heard my voice ring with in these walls as I stood in the conference room in front of the elders. Some of which I have known even in my time. And as I am doing so, I never before realized how stupid they may have gotten.

We are all going to die if they don't stop and get the head of their asses. As an old, and blunt may I add, friend would say.

After a long, and I mean it too! Pause they finally spoke; "Aaron Woods, we will think about what you have said with upmost great importance and tell you, since it was your idea in the first place and since some of us seem to think you wise. You are dismissed"

I swear, just then, I felt the heat rolling off of me. Not surprised, what with how angry I am becoming, I quickly got out of the room. Only to find Cian there.

"Now, what the hell are you doing here?" I grumbled, I was indeed heading outside to go on my beautiful ninja and find some place to stay in the area for awhile. Not waiting for an answer.

**VPOV**

Its almost time.


	23. ch21 beginning of whatis to come part 1

**BPOV**

Aaron came back from the, well lets say head quarters, deep in thought as she walked briskly in front of Cian. I watched her carefully beside Edward, wandering what they might have said. She turned her head to me and sighed before gesturing towards the woods. I nodded and we both walked towards it. Both Cian and Edward tried to follow.

"Leave us" Aaron said, Edward was about to ignore before I added; "do as she says, we'll be back" I used my coldest voice I could muster for him. But it was impossible. Thankfully he respected my wishes, as well as cian.

After we got a well enough distance she stopped and plopped herself on a fallen tree. "They'll think about it"

"Think about it?"

"Think about it." She sighed, and then looked at me clearly, "some of them will so no, enough that the vote will cast against, the others will bring some hunters to aid with us. That is my hope."

"Is it really going to be that dangerous?"

"Yes"

"How do you know?"

"Have you never heard of the prophecy child?"

I looked at her curiously, she sighed, "god what have they been teaching you guys, these days" she mumbled before standing up and looking up. She then recited it.

_The night will be dark_

_The moon bright,_

_Lovers will be found,_

_Lovers will be killed._

_Revenge soaked in blood,_

_This is what to happen_

_Destruction for the hunters_

_Destruction for the vampires._

_As well as the wolves_

_Hope is near,_

_It lies to a girl,_

_Strong and wise,_

_Older than you think._

_Her power will grow true_

_When she finds what she needs,_

_Trust her whole,_

_And you all will be safe._

_Do not fight,_

_And you will die,_

_Hide,_

_Your race shall disappear,_

_This is not only for the fate of the hunters_

_Nor the wolves,_

_Nor the vampires whom thirst for blood._

_No_

_This is for all whom reside in our home._

"Who is the girl?" I had to ask, but a feeling deep inside me told me I knew the answer already.

"You" she smiled.

"How do you know?"

"I can feel it. Know go, I must plan more with Carlisle and you must also, but you need rest child"

**VPOV**

I smile, and watch my children; this will be a war to not forget.

**AAPOV**

Carlisle left before I could talk to him to the hospital, there was an emergency. So I went to the garage to find Rosalie working on a car. Looking under it I decided before hand that I wanted to a bike. I had a feeling Rosalie would help me choose.

"Rosalie"

"Yes?"

"Would you like to go car shopping with me? Or rather bike shopping?" within seconds she rolled out, for she was on a skateboard under it, and smiled.

"It would be my pleasure Madame." She said, and we both laughed.

In the end, we found myself a 2010 Honda ninja, a few hours with Rosalie and updated it for high speed. She also added a few more things. In that time I got to know her. I wanted to talk to her like this for I feel like I know her. She reminds me so much of a small girl I once knew. But that's a different story. I saw Carlisle pull up and sighed, "Gotta go, thanks for the bike" "anytime, we should do this more often Aaron" I nodded and smiled.

On to planning.

"Have you talked to the wolves?" I asked, Carlisle shook his head, "I hadn't thought of it,"

"I shall do it here in a bit. Is there anyone you might now that could help us?"

"Yes, many. But-"

"No needs to worry with the vampires" a voice said, I turned around to see none other than the royalty itself, the volturi. I raised my eyebrows before leaning back.

"Aro, what brings you here?" I ask before Carlisle. He only smiled his mischievous smile. And Marcus answered for him, "We see that is time to fight Aaron, long time no see by the way, and come to help. Along with many of our kind."

"And who is getting to help"

"Persuasion from the guard"

I laughed, I was sure Jane was having fun.

"I see, well. I have to go. Viscous wolves to talk to" I say and take my leave, noting and trying not to laugh at the three brothers quixotic looks. I leave and find Santiago, one of their guards, leaning against a wall on the side. I give him a half smile and nod as I pass.

**JPOV**

I leaned back into my couch. Sam, Paul, Embry, Seth, and the others beside me eating up my chips. Damn. That is when the phone rings.

Picking it up, I answer;

"Hello?"

"This the black residence?"

"…yes"

"Which one of you is it?"

"Sorry my fath-

"Ah, Jacob Black. Get your pack and meet me in the woods. My name is Aaron Woods, yes I am a vampire, and yes I am with the Cullen's. In fact a pixie like one is with me."

"Hey!" I heard from the back ground. I nodded, resisting the urge to growl as I hear the woman who is speaking is a vampire.

**(Sorry I forgot to put this in, Jacob turned wolf only a few days before)**

"Alright"


	24. ch22 and so the volturi shows up part2

**? POV**

The vampires took pleasure in the humans from various places, the blood warm and fresh. Not to mention strong. It is exactly what they need for what is to come.

Unfortunately for the red hair lady, it was dangerous while preparing. She feels they are not strong enough for they had to steal blood donations.

Never the less, strong.

She was sure she will have her revenge soon, today… tomorrow, soon.

**BPOV**

The sun shined in my room for once, dancing on the walls and such. I stared at it as I laid back into my bed. Thinking on some things, things like when I came here and why. Meeting the Cullen's and the prophecy of which I only just learned of. This is fairly surprising to Aaron, a former hunter herself and vampire.

I felt a breeze as Edward entered the room and lay beside me. I shifted my body beside him and continued to look up at the ceiling.

"What do you think will happen?" I asked, he was silent and therefore didn't answer. Causing me to look over to him, his face a bit solemn he looked over at me.

"There's no way I will let you get hurt" was all he said, making me realize what he was to do.

"Oh hell no" I blurted and shot up. He looked at me confused as I walked over and sat on my rocking chair.

"I'm fighting Edward, and that's the end of that"

"Bella, your –"

"A hunter that has trained in these things since the day I was born. This is what I am made to do… to kill killers of the innocent."

"And you'll get hurt!"

"How so?"

"They are new born's, you're a human"

"That is stronger than Emmett, that holds the same speed, if I am not faster, as you. That has freakishly long stamina and fast healing to my wounds. I know very well, Edward, what I am. For god's sakes, I killed my first vampire when I was 6, and a new borne when I was 12. It is my job. Now this is the end of this discussion"

Before he could move, I got up and jumped out the window and towards his house of which I knew Aaron was at. I knew I probably shouldn't have left, because I know very well that I am pissed off. But I needed to talk to her anyways. Better now then never.

**AAPOV**

"Is it enough people?"

"With the hunters, your friends. I hope so" I said, it was Carlisle that asked me as I looked out the window, my chin rested on my hand. "My opinion, we need more people. And you know that. But we may survive with our people"

As I say this Alice, who sat crossed legged beside jasper on the love seat froze. I could only guess she was having a vision. After a few moments passed she blinked.

"Volturi are coming… and they are going to join us, also… my visions just went blank"

I turned around swiftly and then looked over at Cian.

I smiled, "werewolves" we, as in Cain, Alice, and myself, said. And within moments Bella came through the door, "can I talk to you Aaron?"

"Yes"

**? POV**

The many questions about Aarons past and what they are Bella asked, some Aaron was skeptical but ended up answering any ways. She, Aaron realized, reminded her of herself.

By the time her questions were answered she nodded and they soon had visitors there.

It was the volturi and the guard that came, I watched them as they talked to Carlisle, of course from a distance. Interesting people I realized, but would they help.

"Carlisle, my friend, who is this new vampire you have" one asked, Aro I believe his name is. Carlisle looked at me with eye brows raised as I smiled.

"I think it would have been easier to talk to me" I said and walked over to sit beside Carlisle and Esme. "My name is Aaron; it is a pleasure to meet you"

Aro, seeming intrigued with me, laughed.

**BPOV**

The royalty, as they put it, of the vampires showed up. It took all but to jump up and kill them. But I can't, and it caused it to be very hard. Aaron talked to them with such boldness and lightness that it seemed shocking to the other vampires, as well as me.

"Well, let's put this simply, we are joining" Marcus said, for somehow I know his name, "we now what is to come and cannot ignore it."

just as he said that, Aro turned his head and looked at me. It gave me a weird feeling that I do not like.

"a human" Caius said, I smirked and he growled. Aro just raised an eyebrow. Carlisle was about to speak but I spoke before him. "obviously, but I betcha you couldn't beat me at an arm wrestle" I smiled as I looked over at Emmett, whom seemed like he was trying not to laugh. "petty human, it is obvious you don't know what I am" and with that the vampire, or rather one of the volturi's rulers, attacked me, I easily side stepped and watch him fall to the ground.

"oooo…scaaaary"

"Bella, don't be foolish" I heard Aaron say, I smiled. And then while I was distracted he got me from behind, going after my throat, I caught him and threw him on the ground, were he made a hole and fell down it. The room went quiet just as Edward entered.

Without noticing him, or seeming for I was still pissed off, I jumped down to where the vampire was and presented and a threatening way one of my swords at his throat. "you have no idea what I am, I bet. Royalty of the vampires. Nor who I am. So I will inform you and all that are in this place. My name is Isabella Marie Swan, I am a hunter that has the speed and agility as yourself. I can kill you and wrapped your body in fire in seconds. I have no fear for you nor any other vampire." And with that I jumped back up and apologized to Esme and left.

**EPOV**

What just happen here…?

**AAPOV**

Well that was interesting…

**ARPOV**

And here I thought they were a myth

**A/N ah, so I shall stop here and construct the next and hopefully final chapter. But to give ya'll a sneak peak. Here is something SOMEWHERE in the next chapter.**

_I slap him. Hard and quick, with angry tears I pulled at his shirt next and forced him to me. I kissed him. Long and hard and then pushed him away._

_A vampire and some other creature come roaring towards me so with a quick dodge I swiped there head off and light them on fire._


	25. Ch23 the war, the fight the end

**A/N what? Me? Doing a time skip because I can't think of any intriguing scenes in-between?**

**Yaaaaa…sorry. Haha. Read on my readers! Read on! Lol**

_**Three months later**_

**BPOV**

"Well I have decided something" Charlie said, I just handed him a Budweiser while I sat on the couch eating stuffed crust pepperoni and mushroom pizza **(just so all ya'll now, I love mushrooms on pizza. They delicioso!) **That I must say is very good. I raised an eyebrow.

"I'm coming back"

"From what?" I asked, my voice going a little higher than intended.

"Hunting,"

"Can you even do that?"

"Possibly" a voice said, and just right between us Aaron cross legged watching the baseball game.

"Hello, Aaron. Nice of you to join us"

"Hey, Chief Swan" she said and then eyed our pizza in disgust. "Just so ya'll now, your going to make me sick with that stuff" Charlie cracked a smile and waved some of the aroma towards her. Her face scrunched up in disgust before shaking her head.

"Alright, what do you want?" I said, Charlie smiled once again before taking a big gulp of his bear and watched the game closely.

She shrugged and then smiled, "lover boy wants you"

I nodded and left. "Could have just got me himself" I grumbled before walking out the door and towards the woods, where I could hear him move around a little bit.

"You now if you missed me that much you could've just snatch me away from all so feared father" I laughed, for it was both a funny scene and a fact what I just said. Charlie is known to some of those vampires that have the pleasure of knowing about us.

He grumbled but smiled a bit.

"Vacation time" he said, and I shook my head. He's been trying to plot a way to get me away. "Meadow?" again, I shook my head.

"House" I stated and he sighed. So laughing, I ran to him, kissed him and raced to the house. I heard him laugh and chase after me.

Over the course of three months the vulturi and a hundred or so vampires (scary how many there is, isn't it?) joined along with the wolves in La Push. Next thing I know hunters come to join and only a few elders. Apparently the others are too stubborn.

"More are to come willingly," one of them said and smiled, before getting serious and going to meet Carlisle.

Know I feel like a grandfather's clock is only seconds away from strucking the midnight time.

And as we entered his home there was indeed a lot here. Camps were set up and it couldn't help but make me think of medieval times, like King Arthur, or whenever Edmund, peter, Susan, and Lucy met the great lion, Aslyn, in "the lion, the witch, and the wardrobe".

I spotted Alice and ran towards her as she and Rosalie watched people trained, mainly some of the hunters with a selected few vampires and jasper and Emmett.

"Hello dearies" I said, and Alice looked over to me with a smile. "We got things to discuss soon Bella!" she said, and I raised an eyebrow. _Well hell, I wander what she has seen…_

"Don't worry your pretty little head… you hunters are pretty good" she paused and said, I laughed as I steered my attention over to where they were fighting. Jasper seemed fairly good. An idea struck my mind seeing as Edward was being preoccupied.

"Oui! Jasper! Want to fight?" I smiled as jasper looked up to me with a wide grin. I smiled and jumped off. Noting how Edward instantly tensed and was about to go after me.

"Ready? Set… go!" and with that we launched at each other.

**EPOV**

Oh mother of god she's going to die, she's going to die. And it will be my entire fault. Because I can't move… wait… why can't I move?

Turning around I looked over at a hunter leaning cross legged, "I wouldn't if I was you," she s

aid, and I realized it was Elizabeth, Bella's sister. "She's going to-"

"Have a lot of fun it seems"

And with that she watched.

I hate this.

**APOV (Alice)**

Rosalie sat beside me when I had a vision.

It was time.

It IS time.

In a few hours…

**? POV**

Clouds cover and it rains and all though it is not uncommon for it to do so there, it made the scenery I shall say darker and majestic.

And like in Alice's first vision of this, a drum beat, a sound, came from wherever and the vampires emerged from the waters and towards them all.

**BPOV**

Every one of the hunters including myself, stopped, our heads looking in one direction.

"They are here"

**A/N omg! It has finally come! The chapter you all been waiting for! Mwhahahahaha. Now the question is, should I go to the dark side and post the war tomorrow?**

**Eh… I dunno… I mean, I so rarely get those reviews….NAHHH! I love you guys that has reviewed and added my story. Thank you for reading!**

**BPOV**

The next thing I know there is fighting everywhere, millions it seemed of newborns. At first I stuck with my sisters and then with Shane or lizzy, and for awhile me and jasper fought. Right now we are on a contest.

"One hundred and forty-nine" (me)

"One hundred and sixty-six" (jasper)

It was then that I felt Edward behind me, I smiled.

"Love…"

"This is what I do Edward, don't make me go"

"Bella, your get hurt, so I cant let you" he said and he was about to pick me up. So as quickly as I could I slapped him. Hard and quick. With angry tears, he has no idea what he was trying to do. No idea how much it hurts me? To human its just saying he wants to protect me. I get that. But it feels like he doesn't care about me at all. I grabbed his shirt next and forced him to me. I kissed him. Long and hard. And then pushed him away. Vampires and some other creatures came towards me, so with a quick dodge I swiped their heads off clean and set them on fire.

"I love you Edward" I said for the first time truly. And with that when far away into the bloody crazed vamps.

**AAPOV**

Somehow I ended up beside hunter and Amy. I looked at hunter for a moment and nodded. "Might want to step back kiddos"

"What..? Why?" Amy said before hunter grabbed her around the waist and went a bit away. I thought they might be cute together before I smiled and made a huge explosion.

"Burn baby, burn" I said, and Hunter and Amy were once again by my said as me and hunter suddenly, like the times when we were traveling, bursted into a random song. For this case, burn baby, burn.

**BPOV**

Almost everyone is dead, enemy, I mean. And just as I stumble over to a rock. Someone attacks me from behind.

"Victoria"

"Hello Bella, I'm sorry I have to do this, but you see. You need to suffer too" and with that she went after my neck. I closed my eyes.

And then she was ripped off of me before she could even bite me.

"Get away from her" a menacing growl said, it was Edward and how sounded scared even me.

"Oh, but why would I do that," she said and went after me. I was ready for her but Edward caught her and started to wrestle with her. Trying to rip her up. She threw him a distance away and came menacing towards me.

"Bella, Bella, Bella. Oh how it's been so long. I still remember those mud pies we made when we were little"

"You don't have to do this Vicki" I used her old nickname. Yes, she was my childhood best friend.

"Oh… but I do. Silly Bella, silly silly silly Bella. You see it's your entire fault. I was changed, because of you. I lost my mate, from you. And for that. I'm afraid you'll to become like me"

"I will never" I growled and crouched, we both ran at each other, clawing and ripping. I got her hair and twisted her backwards. Only to find her twist back and going for my neck once again. Edward by then was there and ripped her off.

"Edward no!" I said, he looked shockingly at me, "this is between me and her" he was about to object when jasper and Emmett got him. They nodded at me as they held him back. We all knew how stubborn he is; in fact no one but me is more stubborn.

Victoria came after me and I dodged, grabbing her hair once again and getting one of my swords. "I'm sorry" I cry, as I take her head off and light her up. Dripping her head and falling down as she turns to ashes. I can't help but feel the tears fall down. Edward was let go and scooped up and onto his lap.

"shhh. shhh, my Bella"

I cry for my best friend.

And finally I cry for my mother, Renée, and phil.

"it hurts so bad" I murmured, and all goes black.

_**Three weeks later**_

"marry me" he says, sitting on the blanket beside me in the meadow. He had a ring in a velvet box. "marry me, Bella" he looked at me and I don't know what to say. But my body does. I nod a yes unconsciously.

I found out later the ring was his mother's.

God I love him.

**A/N I cant help but feel like the ending…. SUCKS. Lol. Tell me what you think. For this is the end. All tho, I might write something more interesting soon!**


End file.
